Angel
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Soportarías perder el amor dos veces de la misma forma? Capítulo 5.
1. Casa de Verano

Hola a todos, este es el primer fic que subo de este anime sin embargo les prometo que no será el último, espero que disfruten de esto tanto como lo he hecho yo al escribirlo, aquí les dejo el primer cap.

DISCLEIMER: Los personajes de Strawberry Panic no me pertenecen sólo los ocupo para crear una nueva historia sin fines de lucro.

CAPITULO 1

Caminaban tranquilamente disfrutando del fin de semana, observaban las hojas rojas, no llevaban ninguna prisa en su caminar, el sol hacía brillar aquella majestuosa cabellera plateada, sus manos entrelazadas dejaban claro el amor que sentían, paso a paso se acercaban a un lugar lleno de recuerdos dolorosos en algún momento pero ahora podían ser expresados, cada vez se volvían menos dolorosos y más borrosos, la casa de verano ya se veía a la distancia, decidieron detenerse unos instantes a observar el paisaje que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Un fresco viento otoñal acarició sus rostros sonrientes, sus respiraciones acompasadas, acopladas la una a la otra como si de almas gemelas se tratara, reanudaron su camino para llegar a la casa.

- Hemos llegado. ¿Me harías el favor? – Shizuma se hizo a un lado dejando que la pelirroja avanzara para abrir la puerta, la llave ahora siempre colgaba de su cuello, porque no sólo era la llave de una casa sino también la llave del corazón de Shizuma.

- Claro. – Con un pequeño chirrido la puerta cedió, entraron despacio. – Shizuma… ¿Aún te duele venir aquí?

La respuesta tardó en llegar pero Nagisa esperó pacientemente dándole tiempo a su novia para pensar.

- No, me trae muchos recuerdos pero ya no me duele, estoy contigo y eso me hace muy feliz.

- Pero…- No pudo completar su replica puesto que sus labios fueron sellados por los de su pareja.

- La primera vez que vinimos no pude evitar mostrarte mis sentimientos, era la primera vez que venía desde la muerte de Kaori, me dolió demasiado ver su cuarto y verte en medio de ella…al principio – Shizuma bajó la cabeza. – me recordabas mucho a ella, por eso te buscaba, necesitaba ver tus ojos, revivir un poco mis recuerdos, cuando te veía creía que ella estaba viva. – Guardó silencio unos segundos para seguir con su historia. – No me siento orgullosa de eso pero…poco a poco te fui conociendo, me mostraste tener un carácter diferente, ser alguien especial, dejaste que mi corazón se abriera de nuevo eliminando las comparaciones entre Kaori y tú.

- Yo…no debí preguntar eso. – Nagisa se mostraba apenada por haber removido recuerdos en la otra chica.

- No te preocupes, ven. – Shizuma la tomó de la mano caminando hasta llegar a la sala. - ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

- Sí. – Un sonrojo bastante notable invadió su rostro al recordar como se había golpeado con su mochila al tropezar.

- Hay algo que aún no entiendo. – El rostro dudoso de la pelirroja le incitaba a continuar. - ¿Por qué te desmayabas cuando estaba cerca de ti? Bueno lo hiciste un par de veces después de quedarte inmóvil. ¿Me tenías tanto miedo?

- No era miedo, nunca te tuve miedo. Era tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? – Shizuma sonreía traviesa esperando la respuesta.

- Sí, tu culpa, Cuando me mirabas a los ojos me hipnotizabas, tus ojos tienen un poder especial, hacen que te pierdas en ese hermoso color esmeralda, tu belleza también influye en eso, te hace sentir nerviosa quieras o no y por último saber que eras Etoile influyó.

- Así que mi mirada te hipnotiza. – Shizuma se acercó lentamente a ella, con una sonrisa seductora, la tomó por la cintura, la observó directamente a los ojos intentando causar ese efecto nuevamente.

- No vas a conseguirlo, ya no funciona. – Sus rostros estaban sólo a centímetros de distancia.

- No importa, ya no lo necesito. – Acortaron la distancia. – Tengo todo lo que quiero para ser feliz. – Se unieron nuevamente en un beso lento y apasionado, disfrutando la calidez de la otra, la pasión intentaba salir de ambos cuerpos hasta conseguirlo.

El sol hacía su lenta aparición por el horizonte, alumbrando las hojas de los arboles hasta llegar a la cama donde yacía la hermosa pareja, Nagisa fue la primera en despertarse, Shizuma aún se encontraba dormida, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, paz y una gran felicidad, la pelirroja no pudo evitar la tentación de acariciar suavemente ese rostro, sus dedos delinearon los labios, acariciaron las mejillas y recorrieron la línea de la mandíbula, la peli plateada soltó un pequeño suspiró aún sin despertar.

- No tienes idea de cuanto te amo. – Susurró. – No quiero perderte, lucharé por ti siempre. Eres lo más importante que tengo, me siento bien entre tus brazos, me siento en casa, me siento amada como nunca antes. – Se acomodó nuevamente en el pecho de su ojiverde para caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño. Una caricia sutil la despertó.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte. – La voz de Shizuma sonaba dulce, su mirada estaba cargada de ternura.

- Que bueno que lo hiciste, prefiero verte a dormir. – La mirada esmeralda y la marrón se unieron en una sola. – Shizuma… prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca dejarás de amarme, que nunca me olvidarás.

- Te lo prometo. Nunca dejaré de amarte y tampoco te olvidaré. Siempre estaré a tu lado, te protegeré de todo, aunque muera por ello.

- No digas eso, no puedo imaginar el perderte. Tú y yo estaremos juntas siempre, es una promesa. – Se mantuvieron en silencio.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Shizuma se sentó en la cama para poder acariciar suavemente los cabellos de la otra joven la cual se recostó en sus piernas, le encantaba tenerla junto a ella, sentirla cerca.

-Por mí podríamos quedarnos así todo el día. – Nagisa mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las suaves caricias.

- Creo que no sería tan buena idea o jamás te dejaría salir de esta habitación. – Las palabras de Shizuma ocultaban un toque de picardía que la chica en sus piernas pudo notar, se sonrojó un poco causando la risa de la ex – Etoile.

- No te rías, aún no me acostumbro a tus insinuaciones.

-¿Aún no te acostumbras a esto? – Shizuma bajó un poco la cabeza para besarla mientras una de sus manos bajaba para acariciar el suave abdomen comenzando a deslizarse peligrosamente hacia abajo.

- ¡SHIZUMA! Ya entendí, no es buena idea. – Nagisa salió corriendo de la cama con dirección a la ducha mientras la ojiverde se reía.

Si les ha gustado por favor dejen un RR y si no también háganmelo saber, se que aun me falta para llegar a ser una gran escritora, por eso no escatimen en decírmelo.

Gracias por leer esta historia.

Nos veremos pronto.


	2. DESICIÓN

Hola a todos nuevamente, espero no haber tardado demasiado en actualizar, si es así les pido una disculpa. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Espero que la disfruten.

DISCLEIMER: Los personajes de Strawberry Panic no me pertenecen, sólo los ocupo para crear una historia diferente y sin ningún fin de lucro.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPITULO 2

Tamao y Chikaru paseaban por la ciudad, viendo los aparadores, entrando a las tiendas y saliendo llenas de bolsas, la chica de Le Rim logró cautivar el corazón de Tamao, al menos eso parecía pero en el fondo la de cabellos azules seguía amando a Nagisa, le dolía verla feliz al lado de otra persona que no fuera ella, si bien ahora mantenía una relación con Chikaru ambas sabían que el amor de Tamao por Nagisa aún estaba presente, la chica Minamoto luchaba día con día por el amor de su pareja, intentaba tener su atención, le demostraba todo su amor en todo momento pero no parecía ser suficiente, a veces se sentía correspondida pero la mayor parte del tiempo salía lastimada, Tamao no lo hacía a propósito simplemente no podía cambiar sus sentimientos. El tiempo pasó velozmente y pronto volvieron al Ishigo-sha.

"_- ¿Por qué no puedes amarme como yo te amo? Ella es feliz junto a Shizuma, debes dejarla ir."_ Esos eran los pensamientos de Chikaru cuando llegaron a la colina y Tamao buscaba disimuladamente a su amiga.

La peli plateada y la pelirroja llegaron unos pocos minutos antes del toque de queda, llegaban sonrientes y llenas de vida, disfrutaban el estar juntas los últimos días antes de que Shizuma se graduara, Nagisa no mostraba señales de estar triste al contrario intentaba aprovechar cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que estaba junto a su amada, la tristeza no cabía en ese momento tal vez después, en la soledad de su cama cuando no hubiera ningún cuerpo junto a ella, tal vez cuando la cambiaran de habitación y le dieran una en donde estuviera sola, pero ahora estaba feliz. Podía disfrutar del verdadero amor, por primera vez en su vida.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Sentir la respiración de Shizuma tan cerca le causaba un cosquilleo.

- Pensaba…faltan unos cuantos días para que te vayas. – Cerró los ojos intentando disimular el dolor que eso le provocaba.

- Lo sé. – Suspiró lentamente. – No quisiera tener que irme pero no puedo evitarlo. – Abrazó a su novia atrayéndola más hacia sí.

En otra habitación Tamao se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, sus pasos resonaban sobre el piso de madera, se tomaba la cabeza con desesperación y un dejo de frustración, no sabía que debía hacer. Ya había lastimado a Chikaru muchas veces, esa chica que siempre le mostraba un amor puro, soportando todas sus tonterías, sus caprichos, perdonándola en innumerables ocasiones por haberla lastimado, detestaba no poder corresponder su amor de la forma correcta, la quería mucho de eso no cabía la menor duda pero como a una amiga, le gustaba sentir sus labios sobre su piel, le atraía, sí. Pero no la amaba, su amor estaba destinado a cierta chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos de color marrón. Sacó algo de su bolsillo, lo observó durante algunos segundos para después guardarlo al escuchar pasos cercanos en el corredor.

-Aquí estás, te he estado buscando. – Chikaru estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. – Vamos o nos perderemos la cena.

-Vamos. – Caminaron juntas en silencio hasta llegar al comedor dónde ya estaba Amane a punto de comenzar con la oración. – _"No puedo hacerte esto Nagisa pero tampoco puedo dejar que me sigas lastimando, debería dejarte ir, repito: debería, pero no puedo. Mi corazón se acelera cuando estás cerca, simplemente cuando me das los buenos días, en el momento en el cual dices mi nombre creo que no existe una mejor voz para pronunciarlo. No debería arruinar tu felicidad, tampoco la de Shizuma, no debería seguir lastimando a Chikaru, tendría que darle una oportunidad. Empezar a olvidarme de ti como pareja y dejarla entrar a mi corazón. Son demasiados "debería" porque no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo de esa forma. Siempre he buscado una salida fácil por llamarlo de algún modo, encontré una alternativa que puede llevarme a tus brazos o alejarme completamente de ti, no he decidido que camino seguir. La segunda opción me parece la más apropiada. Debo reunir valor para terminar con esta misión si no, nunca seré feliz."_

-Shizuma, necesito hablar contigo. – Miyuki se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo.

- Ya voy. – La ojiverde se despidió de su novia para ir tras su amiga. - ¿Qué sucede?

-En dos días será la graduación….

- Lo sé. – Una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro.

- A nombre de Amane y Hikari, de los consejos estudiantiles actuales, de los consejos estudiantiles pasados y de todas las que nos graduaremos en tres días, queremos que tu des el discurso de despedida. Fuiste una de las Etoile más queridas, me atrevería a decir sin temor a equivocarme que fuiste la más querida, admirada, respetada de todos los tiempos tanto de Miatre, Spica y Le Rim. – Miyuki se mostraba seria.

- ¿Un discurso? Yo…

- Shizuma…has cambiado mucho desde hace unos meses, para ser exacta cambiaste en el momento que entraste interrumpiendo la ceremonia de elección de las Etoile, cambiaste por amor, ella te cambió. Eres la persona más indicada para hacerlo. – En los ojos de la chica Rokujou había suplica.

- De acuerdo. Lo haré. – Miyuki sonrió complacida y se dispuso a irse. - ¡Miyuki! – La mencionada dio media vuelta regresando sobre sus pasos hasta llegar frente a Shizuma la que la miraba de forma seria. – Gracias.

- Shi… Shizuma. – Fue sorprendida sin saber que decir, estaba atrapada entre los brazos de la chica que conoció hace años. – No tienes porque agradecerme. – Colocó las manos en la espalda de la peli plateada.

- Entonces…tengo que preparar un discurso ¿O no? – Ambas sonrieron tomando diferentes caminos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Si lo sé, lo sé. El cap. Es muy corto pero les juro que era necesario cortarlo en ese instante.

Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, en verdad sus comentarios me ayudan para saber si voy por buen camino. Por eso si les ha gustado y también si no les ha gustado déjenmelo saber en un RR.

Nos veremos pronto.


	3. Vestido Blanco

HOLA A TODOS ¿CÓMO LES VA? ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, EL FIC N0 SERÁ MUY LARGO, SERÁN COMO 7 U 8 CAPS. POR LO PRONTO AQUÍ DEJO EL TERCERO.

DISCLEIMER: Los personajes de SP. No me pertenecen sólo los utilizo para crear una nueva historia sin fines de lucro.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

CAPITULO 3

El día de la graduación había llegado y Shizuma no tenía siquiera un párrafo del discurso, alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¡Adelante! – Gritó mientras tachaba otra línea recién escrita. - ¡No puedo hacer esto! – Lanzó el cuaderno hacia una esquina de la habitación ya casi vacía, todo yacía en cajas listo para emprender el viaje a casa.

- Buenos días Shizuma.

-Hola Miyuki. - Se levantó para recoger la libreta ante la atenta mirada de su amiga. - Es difícil hacer un discurso coherente. Juro que lo estoy intentando. - Le mostró el cuaderno.

- Esta muy bien, no se porque no te gusta. Aún así estoy segura de que puedes lograrlo. - Miyuki salió de la habitación dejando la libreta sobre la cama.

- ¿Por que siempre confías tanto en mi? – Shizuma recordó todas las ocasiones donde su amiga había confiado en ella, no importaba la situación en la cual se encontraran, Miyuki siempre confiaba en ella.

"_- Tengo que escoger el momento perfecto, no debo cometer errores o todo saldrá mal. Escuché algunos rumores sobre Shizuma, al parecer será ella quien dé el discurso de despedida, de ser así las cosas me resultaran más fáciles. Cuando llegue el momento y ella suba al escenario, iré a la parte posterior del auditorio, seguramente todos estarán tan absortos con su discurso que nadie me prestará atención, después de ejecutar mi plan debo volver rápidamente al lado de Chikaru y de esta forma nadie sospechará de mi. Por otro lado, si los rumores son sólo eso, deberá ser al final para no arriesgarme. Perdóname Nagisa por hacerte esto pero no me dejaste otra opción, te rogué muchas veces por una oportunidad y siempre recibí la misma respuesta negativa, si quieres culpar a alguien que sea a ti. He buscado mis propios caminos para tener esa oportunidad aunque no sean los mejores."_

-¿Estas bien Nagisa-chan? - Yaya se acercó a ella.

-Si, ¿por qué lo dices? - La pelirroja miraba por la ventana mientras Shizuma, Miyuki y algunas otras chicas de sexto grado se divertían gastándose algunas bromas, jugueteando y conversando tranquilamente, por momentos la nostalgia parecía invadir sus rostros pero no lograba hacer que las sonrisas desaparecieran.

- Shizuma se va mañana, debe ser difícil soportarlo. Han pasado la mayor parte del tiempo juntas y de un día para otro ya no. – Yaya intentó medir sus palabras para no lastimar a su amiga.

- Probablemente cuando se vaya me sentiré sola pero por ahora no puedo entristecerme, no voy a malgastar el poco tiempo que nos queda llorando o estando triste, es mejor sonreír. Así ella se va tranquila. Tengo que ser fuerte...igual que ella. – La pelirroja sonrió tranquilamente disfrutando el pequeño espectáculo.

- Has cambiado Nagisa, desde el día que te secuestro de las elecciones Etoile, has cambiado. - Yaya se alejó ante el llamado de una hermana que requería de su ayuda mientras la pelirroja regresó a su habitación para prepararse, cambiarse y maquillarse un poco, la ceremonia de graduación sería en menos de dos horas.

-Bien, esto ya esta. - Tamao se observo una vez mas en el espejo, Nagisa aun se encontraba en la ducha, aprovechó ese pequeño momento de soledad para guardar ese objeto en su bolsa. - Perdóname Nagisa. - Fue un susurro apenas audible.

- Ya casi es la hora. - La voz de Chikaru sonó tras la puerta.

- Si ya voy. - La peli azul salió al pasillo donde ya la esperaba su novia, caminaron tomadas de la mano sin embargo los pensamientos de Tamao seguían fijos en lo que debía hacer, un error significaba arruinarlo todo.

El auditorio ya estaba casi totalmente lleno cuando entraron Chikaru y Tamao, aún faltaban algunas chicas entre ellas Shizuma y Nagisa, luego de unos minutos cuando Amane estaba a punto de empezar las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a las rezagadas, Shizuma llevaba un hermoso vestido negro, largo, el cual se pegaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, Nagisa por el contrario llevaba un vestido blanco y corto pero no por eso dejaba de ser elegante, contrastaba a la perfección con el atuendo de la ojiverde, a la vez reflejando su personalidad. Amane sonrió paciente, esperó a que todas se acomodaran en sus respectivos lugares para poder dar inicio a la ceremonia.

- El día de hoy se gradúan de Astrea nuestras senpais mayores, nos han dejado muchos recuerdos, nos han llenado de consejos, nos han brindado su apoyo en todo momento pero ha llegado el momento de irse. Nos dejan un camino que seguir con su ejemplo, nos dejan sus enseñanzas para seguir adelante, es nuestro turno de ocupar sus lugares y desearles la mejor de las suertes. Agradeceremos todo su esfuerzo infinitamente, el día de hoy reconoceremos todo eso. Por eso pido que venga hasta aquí...- De esta manera daba comienzo la entrega de diplomas, primero Le Rim, seguida por Spica y al final Miatre. - Rokujou Miyuki. - La mencionada avanzó para recibir el diploma de manos de Hikari, sonrió satisfecha, hizo una reverencia para luego esperar a la última persona que faltaba en recibir el diploma. - Hanazono Shizuma. - El auditorio estalló en aplausos.

Después de tomar algunas fotografías las chicas bajaron para proseguir con la entrega de reconocimientos escolares, mejor promedio, mejor desempeño académico en varias materias y actividades deportivas.

- Para cerrar esta ceremonia tendremos el discurso de despedida, por eso llamo a Hanazono Shizuma al micrófono por favor. – Amane se apartó para dejarle el lugar.

Shizuma camino tranquilamente y con paso firme en medio de aplausos mientras cierta joven de cabellos azules recorría el auditorio de forma inversa hasta llegar al fondo, como había supuesto todas las alumnas prestaban atención a las palabras que Shizuma diría.

- Hace un par de días, Miyuki me dijo que tendría que escribir un discurso de despedida, intente hacerlo pero simplemente me es imposible plasmar todo lo que pienso en papel de una forma coherente, es por eso que haré mi discurso de forma "instantánea" por llamarlo de alguna manera. - Se escucharon risas por la ocurrencia de la ex-etoile. - Hace seis años llegamos a Astrea llenas de dudas, incertidumbre y nerviosismo, no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba dentro de la escuela, no sabíamos cuales eran nuestras habitaciones, no conocíamos a nadie, tampoco conocíamos las estrictas reglas de las hermanas, - todas rieron de nuevo. - no sabíamos la ubicación de las aulas, ni que carácter tenían nuestros maestros, sin embargo con el transcurso de los días, meses y años nuestras dudas se fueron evaporando, descubrimos que a pesar de tener reglas estrictas estas se podían romper.

- SHIZUMA. - Le regañó Miyuki riendo.

- Bueno...sólo algunas. - Todas rieron de buena gana incluidas las hermanas, tenía que ser un discurso estilo Shizuma. - No, a pesar de ser reglas estrictas eran por nuestro bien, descubrimos que nuestros maestros eran excelentes, hicimos amigas que nos acompañaran por siempre, quizá dejemos la colina que nos vio crecer día con día, mes con mes y año tras año pero nos llevamos experiencia, sabiduría, un poco de disciplina, pero lo más importante es que llevamos amistad. Lazos entre amigas que nunca se romperán, ahora nos separaremos para seguir nuestros propios sueños y sin embargo siempre estaremos para las personas que nos necesiten, para nuestras amigas. Quiero agradecer a Tomori, Chikaru, Miyuki y a sus consejos correspondientes por el gran trabajo que hicieron, a los consejos actuales, seguramente harán un gran esfuerzo y su logros serán superiores, a las Etoile-samma me alegra que hayan sido ustedes, Amane espero que consigas lo que solo una Etoile puede alcanzar, Hikari lograste conquistar al príncipe de Spica. - Le sonrió a ambas. - Les agradezco también a todas ustedes porque siempre estuvieron a nuestro lado, nos dieron apoyo para no rendirnos, nos hicieron sentir especiales. A nuestras senpais mayores que si bien ahora no se encuentran aquí, nos dieron el ejemplo que ahora intentamos darles a ustedes. A todos gracias. Este día nos graduamos de Astrea con el placer de haber portado con orgullo nuestros uniformes, Spica, Le Rim y Miatre, escuelas que fueron nuestro hogar. Quisiera hacer un agradecimiento personal...- Observó a Amane la cual asintió levemente para darle el consentimiento. - Miyuki...- La mencionada volteó a verla con lágrimas en los ojos igual que todas las demás que ya estaban llorando silenciosamente. - quiero darte las gracias por haber estado siempre a mi lado, desde el principio me diste todo tu apoyo, me diste lo que nunca tuve antes de entrar a Miatre, me diste tu amistad. Has soportado por muchos años mis locuras, mis caprichos, te he lastimado muchas veces y aun así sigues a mi lado. Cuando fui Etoile intestaste cubrir mi falta de responsabilidad. Te pido perdón por todas las veces que te he lastimado, a veces decimos cosas que no queremos y después no podemos aliviar el dolor de las heridas causadas. Me ayudaste con...Kaori. - La última palabra fue sólo un susurro pero al estar al micrófono todos pudieron escucharla. - Me ayudaste a superar su muerte. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde el principio y hasta ahora en verdad te lo agradezco. - Tamao cargó el arma. - Nagisa... también tengo mucho por que agradecerte, me enseñaste que es posible amar de nuevo, me diste una nueva razón para seguir luchando - Apuntó directo al pecho de Shizuma para después cerrar los ojos. - te volviste lo más importante y ahora sé que no soportaría perderte. A todas las que tengan algo que decirle a alguien, háganlo. No necesitan estar paradas ante un micrófono. Por último... hoy te dejamos Astrea, dejamos nuestras habitaciones, salimos por última vez de tus puertas más siempre estarás con nosotras porque te llevamos en el corazón. Fue un placer estudiar dentro de tus paredes. Adiós...Astrea. - La hora había llegado. Miyuki y Nagisa subieron al escenario para abrazar a la peli plateada, primero Miyuki en un corto abrazo cargado de sentimiento, fue el turno de Nagisa quien la abrazo por más tiempo. Aún se encontraban abrazadas cuando Tamao jaló el gatillo sabiendo que Shizuma todavía no bajaba, todas aplaudían, podía notar como nadie le prestaba atención. Escondió el arma rápidamente. - ¡¡NAGISA!! - Ese grito por parte de la ojiverde le hizo abrir los ojos para ver como aquel vestido blanco lentamente se volvía rojo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así déjenmelo saber en un RR y si no también sus criticas me ayudan a mejorar y a superarme cada vez más.

Nos veremos pronto.


	4. Desesperación

**Vaya, hace años que no actualizo esto, literalmente. No tengo excusas para haber dejado de lado la historia por tan largo periodo de tiempo lo único que puedo decirles es que la historia estaba completa, un día mi madre cambió la computadora por una nueva y paso lo que ella consideraba importante por lo cual me quede con solo los capitulos subidos ¬¬ Repito que no es excusa y si alguien aun se acuerda de esto y tiene ganas de seguir leyendo pues se los agradezo de corazon. Advierto que es posible que noten algunos cambios en la forma de escribir volver a "sentir" la historia no fue nada fácil.**

**-**Escirtura normal- Situaciones generales.

_"-Cursica entre comillas" _Situaciones dentro de la mente de Nagisa.

* * *

Capitulo 4

En menos de cinco minutos Nagisa ya se encontraba arriba de la ambulancia camino al hospital acompañada por una de las hermanas, Shizuma había encontrado un medio de transporte por lo cual llegaría unos minutos después, las que la conocían podían notar la desesperación en la mirada de la ojiverde, el nerviosismo en la voz, estaba a punto de entrar en shock. Tanto Nagisa como Shizuma llegaron casi al mismo tiempo pero en transportes diferentes, el pulso de la de cabellos rosas era inestable a pesar de lograr controlar el sangrado dentro de la ambulancia, la pérdida de sangre antes de que fuese atendida era bastante grave, el tiempo pareció hacerse eterno cuando Nagisa entró a cirugía, la ex – Etoile daba vueltas en la sala de espera, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que intentaba no derramar pero se negaba a perder al ser amado dos veces de la misma forma, no quería perder a Nagisa de la misma forma en que perdió a Kaori, separada del amor por la muerte, la policía estaba ahí intentando averiguar lo sucedido pero al intentar hablar con Shizuma esta simplemente los había ignorado, no conscientemente sino porque había tantas cosas en su mente que en momentos ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos, los latidos de su corazón era desbocados.

-Señorita, por favor. Necesitamos saber quién le hiso esto a la chica que ahora está en el quirófano, si ella muere necesitaremos un nombre. – Esa fue la única frase que llegó a los oídos de la recién graduada de Miatre.

-Ella no va a morir. – En un acto impulsivo tomó al oficial por el cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia sí pero lo soltó en el mismo momento en que sus rodillas tocaron el frío suelo y sus ojos cedieron ante el dolor de las lágrimas acumuladas, los brazos de Miyuki le brindaron un poco del consuelo que necesitaba, un hombro donde llorar como jamás lo hiso en su vida ni siquiera luego de la muerte de Kaori, era como si todo volviese a suceder con más intensidad que antes.

-Yo puedo darles un nombre. – La voz de Chikaru resonó en la sala captando la atención de todos los presentes. Un suspiro salió de los labios de la chica de Le Lim antes de mirar un instante el piso y luego los ojos verdes de Shizuma. – Lamento tanto esto pero debo hacer lo correcto. – Ella iba a alejarse de la persona que amaba por hacer un poco de justicia porque Chikaru Minamoto tenía en sus manos el resolver un misterio mucho mayor de los que sucedían en el club, un misterio que podía terminar en asesinato y ella no estaba dispuesta a vivir con ese cargo de consciencia. – Suzumi Tamao, ahora se encuentra en la residencia, le aconsejo que vaya a buscarla y probablemente encuentre el arma que le hiso eso a Nagisa – san. – Su corazón se partía en mil pedazos con cada palabra e intentaba hacerse creer que hacia lo correcto, ella amaba a Tamao pero sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

-Pero ¿por qué a Nagisa? – La peli plateada no podía comprender aún la situación.

-Ella no quería matarle, esa bala iba dirigida a ti Shizuma, el amor de Tamao se convirtió en una obsesión enfermiza, yo intenté hacer que me amará y así las dejara tranquilas pero no pude hacerlo a pesar de darle todo mi amor, para ella el plan era simple, matarte y acercarse a Nagisa haciendo que le amara. – Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la joven siempre alegre, en verdad puso todo su esfuerzo en la relación que tenía con Tamao pero no consiguió nada, ni una sola pizca de cariño sincero y desinteresado. Una diminuta mano tomó la suya provocando que volteara encontrándose de frente con esos hermosos ojos azules pertenecientes a Kagome.

-Tal vez Boshibaru pueda ayudarte. – Sin decirle nada más le dio a su preciado oso, la pelinegra abrazó el peluche instantáneamente dejando que las lágrimas salieran, unos pequeños pero firmes brazos le rodearon la cintura pues la pequeña Byakudan la abrazaba intentando calmar su dolor, ¿por qué el amor era tan cruel?

-Disculpen la interrupción pero hay algo que debo informarles. – Un doctor que recién salía de una operación se acercó hasta ellas haciendo que absolutamente todos le pusieran atención. – La señorita Aoi Nagisa ha salido estable de la operación, hemos extraído exitosamente la bala pero aún estamos preocupados por el estado que aunque logramos controlarlo puede presentar complicaciones, ahora todo depende de la señorita Aoi, si sobrevive la noche podemos relajarnos, mientras tanto se le mantendrá en terapia intensiva, si alguien quiere verla decidan quién pues solamente puedo permitirle el acceso a una persona. – Nadie habló cediendo así ese lugar a Shizuma.

-Iré yo doctor. – Nadie sabía que en la mente de Nagisa había varios pensamientos arremolinándose haciéndole imposible descansar tranquilamente pero por extraño que fuese no sentía el dolor de la herida, inclusive se sentía en medio de un hermoso jardín, algo muy parecido al invernadero de las Etoile, una silueta estaba al fondo pero la chica no podía verla del todo, por un momento pensó que era Shizuma pero la idea se esfumó con cada paso dado.

"_-No tengas miedo Nagisa, no te haré nada malo sólo quiero conversar un momento contigo. – Al estar de frente comprendió quién era esa persona pero eso no hizo nada más que crearle muchas más preguntas. – Sé lo que piensas…aunque no lo creas desde hace algunos meses he querido hablar contigo pues quisiera agradecerte._

_-¿Agradecerme? – La pelirrosa no podía estar más confundida._

_-Supongo que Shizuma te contó lo que pasó poco tiempo después de que nos conocimos. –Antes de que pudiese decir algo la joven de una edad cercana se contestó la pregunta. – Me equivoco, fue Miyuki sin embargo el punto es que lo sabes. Mi muerte afectó en demasía a Shizuma, me dolía verle hacerse tanto daño, ya no sonreía y poco a poco se fue hundiendo en la oscuridad, imploré porque dejara de hacerse eso, imploré porque pudiese salir adelante y entonces mis suplicas fueron escuchadas pues apareciste en su vida, me alegra que sus caminos se cruzaran pues ahora ella puede sonreír, sus ojos vuelven a tener ese brillo especial como cuando me miraba. Sé que cuidarás bien de ella y ella dará todo por ti, al fin puedo estar en paz Nagisa-chan, ella es feliz a tu lado y así puedo serlo también._

_-Pero ella nunca te olvidará. – Podía sentir las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._"

-Aquí estoy Nagisa, estaré siempre a tu lado pero no me dejes.

"_Esa voz suave como el terciopelo les llegó a ambas como un ligero susurro._

_-Lo sé pero al menos mi recuerdo ya no le es doloroso, me encantaría que nunca más volviera a pensar en mí pues eso significaría que su felicidad le impide ver los momentos dolorosos del pasado._

_-No dejaré que eso suceda, tú eres importante para Shizuma y seguro que tienen un montón de recuerdos felices._

_-Tienes razón Nagisa-chan pero no es bueno aferrarse a los recuerdos, lo hizo durante mucho tiempo, es hora de dejarlos atrás pues seguro ustedes dos podrán tener grandes momentos de felicidad. Ahora lucha, pelea por tu vida, por estar a su lado, por crear un futuro donde ambas puedan ver hacia atrás con una sonrisa en el rostro porque seguro a ti también te hipnotizan sus ojos, algún día las recibiré en las puertas del paraíso felizmente, les daré un recorrido y dejaré que su felicidad siga aquí en esta Tierra donde el dolor no existe._

_-Pero si eso sucede sería mejor que ustedes dos pudiesen estar juntas de nuevo, eso sería justo._

_-Te equivocas, sería muy injusto que yo me interpusiera entre su felicidad, ustedes lucharon por ella porque así debe ser._

_-Pero…-Un fino dedo se posó sobre sus labios impidiéndole continuar._

_-No hables más Nagisa-chan, ella te espera. –La pelinegra le regaló una hermosa sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la salida del invernadero perdiéndose entre una inmensa luz blanca._

_-Gracias Kaori. _"

Shizuma seguía admirando el cuerpo de su novia aún inconsciente sobre aquella cama, con tubos conectados a máquinas para ayudarle en la batalla contra la muerte, de un momento a otro el rostro afligido de la pelirrosa pasó a ser de total calma, como si se encontrara sumida en un apacible sueño pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil pues uno de los aparatos médicos comenzó a sonar de manera alarmante, los latidos del corazón de la joven se aceleraron abruptamente para que segundos después un profundo sonido constante indicara que había muerto.

"_Lucha Nagisa-chan. Lucha."_

* * *

**Ashley: **Se cuanto he tardado pero no lo abandone, estoy de nuevo por aquí y dispuesta a terminarlo.**  
**

**yuki-souma: **Tu que crees que pase? No puedo decirles porque sino ya no tendría caso que siguieran leyendo.**  
**

**Vianka: **El porque poner a Tamao como villana es porque...la detesto ¬¬ no me cae el personaje y decidí darle un papel de antagonista, espero que os guste.**  
**

**SofiePuckle: **Strawberry Panic también fue mi primer Yuri como el de muchas personas que les gusta este género, se que Tamao es buena persona pero repito no me cae demasiado bien y es una tendencia que personaje que odio lo pongo de malo aunque irónicamente en muchos animes, videojuegos o peliculas los villanos son los que mejor me caen. Si lo sé, me contradigo sola pero no me puedo cambiar xD**  
**

**sachiko-sama: **Espero que te guste la contiuación de esta historia un tanto empolvada, Gracias por leer.**  
**

**giselangel: **Si pobre Shizuma, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes U_U mi vena sádica sale a la luz pero tal vez todo salga bien...o tal vez no.**  
**

**Gongo:**O tal vez la muerte de Nagisa desencadene en el suicidio de Shizuma y así ya no sufren. Espero te guste la conti.

**Kazumi Van Hellsing: **Si pienso terminar la historia, la inspiración para seguir huyo de mi por largo tiempo pero está de vuelta. Gracias por pasarte.

* * *

**Nuevamente les pido una disculpa más sin embargo como he dicho en otros fics no pienso abandonar mis proyectos aunque a veces tarde años en actualizar. Eso es todo.**

**Si quieren asesinarme por tardar tanto y dejar un micro capitulo les mando mi dirección, xD mejor no me arriesgo. Se acepta casi cualquier tipo de comentarios exceptuando aquellos que ofendan al autor asi que sientanse libres de expresarse.  
**


	5. Muerte

**Bien pues ésta historia ya casi llega al final. Espero no me odien por tardar tanto U_U Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Shizuma se había quedado estática en su lugar. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. El movimiento de los doctores, de las enfermas parecía una simple película. Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y al fin su cuerpo cedió ante el dolor. No escuchó los gritos de sorpresa y tampoco sintió el impacto contra el frío suelo.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que los verdes ojos volvieran a abrirse. Lo único que podía ver era el techo blanco de una habitación. Lentamente la peli plateada se incorporó intentando reconocer el lugar. Miyuki estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó? – Su voz fue apenas audible.

-Te desmayaste. El doctor dice que no es nada grave solamente fue por la impresión. – Esas palabras refrescaron su memoria. Nagisa apareció en su mente y ella inmediatamente trató de salir de la habitación sin embargo su mente aún se encontraba algo nublada por lo que se tambaleo hasta casi caer. – No debes moverte Shizuma.

-Pero…Nagisa. – Podía escucharse la desesperación en la aterciopelada voz. La joven Rokujou la abrazo.

-Ella fue muy valiente Shizuma. Ella está bien. Está descansando, no te dejarán entrar hasta mañana pero puedes verla a través del cristal si eso es lo que quieres. La ojiverde asintió mientras su amiga le ayudó a caminar por los pasillos.

-¿Los demás se han ido ya? – Miyuki asintió apenas llegar frente a la habitación de la pelirroja.

-Las chicas han regresado a la colina. Una madre se ha quedado aquí para asegurarse de que todo esté bien. No te preocupes por volver te han dado permiso de quedarte a su lado aunque pensándolo bien…aunque no lo tuvieras te habrías quedado con ella. – La ojiverde sonrío sin atreverse a hablar. – Yo debo regresar también. Podía quedarme hasta que despertaras. ¿Estarás bien? – Nagisa yacía sobre la cama aún con los aparatos monitoreando sus signos vitales. Parece más estable que antes pero eso no es garantía de nada.

-Sí. Ve y descansa. – Miyuki se alejó dejando que el ruido de sus tacones fuese desapareciendo lentamente para los oídos de Shizuma. El pasillo estaba desierto a excepción de ella. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el frío cristal para luego dejar hacer lo mismo a su frente. Sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio y dolor. No podía soportar esa situación. Quería ver la sonrisa en ese rostro. Por primera vez en muchos años la gran Shizuma Hanazono tenía miedo. – No me dejes amor. Te lo ruego. – Como si su suplica susurrada fuese capaz de cruzar aquella puerta cerrada los ojos de la pelirroja se fueron abriendo lentamente. Sus signos se alteraron alarmando a su novia quién de inmediato llamó a una enferma y esta, a su vez, a un doctor. Los ojos marrones buscaron desesperados a aquella persona de ojos verdes.

-Shizuma. – Mientras doctor y enfermera tomaban su presión, revisaban las diversas máquinas y callaban su asombro esas dos personas que se amaban se reunieron otra vez. Sin que nadie le restringiera el paso la mayor camino firmemente al lado de Nagisa. Tomó su mano y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-No me dejes. – Podía ver a la pelirroja despierta, sonriéndole tiernamente pero aún así su corazón no tenía la fuerza para sufrir de nuevo una pérdida tan grande. Quería creer que su vista no le engañaba pero era difícil.

-Estoy aquí. Mírame. – De nuevo en el rostro infantil apareció una sonrisa. – Siénteme. – Llevó la mano de Shizuma hasta su rostro para depositar un suave beso en ella. – Estoy bien. No voy a dejarte. – La confianza de la ex – etoile se vio recuperada. Se sentó en la cama acariciando el rojo cabello.

En la residencia todos veían asombrados como la policía arrestaba a Suzumi Tamao. Nadie podía creer que eso fuera real sin embargo el dolor en la mirada de la bella Chikaru no dejaba lugar a dudas. La obsesión de la peliazul por ser la pareja de Nagisa la llevó a cometer el acto más vil. Ver como una de las personas más queridas para las alumnas de grados inferiores, era doloroso para todos para Minamoto era mucho peor. Ella había delatado a su amor. Había intentado convencerse de que eso era lo correcto pero eso no amainaba el dolor de su alma. De nuevo una pequeña mano tomó la suya para darle el apoyo que necesitaba. Ver el rostro sereno de la niña rubia fue un pequeño consuelo. Cuando las sirenas se escucharon la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Le Lim cayó de rodillas. Las lágrimas surcaron también su rostro pero nada podía hacer ya. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Boshibaru también cayó al suelo pues Kagome abrazó a su senpai con todas sus fuerzas. Con una de sus manos levantó el rostro de Chikaru y sin más la besó.

-Sé que esto es difícil pero yo estaré siempre para ti. – De forma extraña al ver la sonrisa de la niña la pelinegra se olvidó por un instante de su dolor. Tal vez su relación con Tamao no estaba destinada a ser. Tal vez en algún momento podría abrir su corazón de nuevo sin temor a ser herida. Las lágrimas se fueron aunque el dolor siguiera dentro.

* * *

**shiznagisa: **Gracias por leerme espero algún día termines de leer esta pequeña historia. Siento no ser para nada constante en las actualizaciones, es difícil retomar el hilo de la historia luego de tanto tiempo.

**Mr. D: **Me alegra que te guste, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado.

**Alex-kun: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo en cada uno de mis escritos.

**Gongo: **Pues no pasó ninguna de las dos. No soy tan cruel, al menos en esta historia. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Si les ha gustado dejádmelo saber en un RR pues esta historia ya casi llega al final, sólo nos queda un capítulo más que espero les guste. Es todo de mi parte por ahora. Tengan un lindo día o una bella noche. ^^**


	6. Epílogo

**Bienvenidos sean todos al último capítulo de esta que fue mi primera historia. Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Capítulo 6.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Tamao - chan? – La joven Aoi se encontraba hablando con la peliazul.

-Tú jamás me amaste Nagisa. – El tono de Tamao era frío, cortante. En sus ojos no había señal de arrepentimiento.

-No, no lo hice pero nunca te di señales para que creyeras lo contrario. Desde el inicio me gustó Shizuma sin embargo tenía tanto miedo de arriesgarme con alguien. – La chica Suzumi observó confundida a la otra. – Perdón si te lastimé Tamao – chan. No era mi intención, yo simplemente me enamoré.

- ¿Me pides perdón luego de que casi te mato? – La pelirroja asintió.

-No puedo comprender lo que sientes pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Elegiste los motivos equivocados para actuar. Debiste darte cuenta de lo que te rodeaba. Tenías a Chikaru – sama rendida a tus pies y decidiste hacerla a un lado.

-No podía soportar verte junto a ella sabiendo que en algún momento ella te dejaría como a todas. – La expresión de Nagisa se volvió tan duro como una piedra. – Era la única forma que tenía de protegerte.

-Estás siendo muy injusta, estás juzgando a Shizuma sin conocerla realmente. Sé cómo era pero también sé los motivos que la llevaron a eso. Todos saben que la muerte de Kaori le afectó pero muchos creen que realmente no la amaba así que cuando ya no estuvo en su vida simplemente decidió salir con alguien más, luego con otra chica y luego otra… - Tamao no entendía a qué iba todo eso. – Pero pocos sabemos que ella tenía miedo a perder nuevamente el amor. Temía que la vida volviera a dejarla sola así que decidió simplemente jugar, divertirse y no sufrir.

-¿Sufrir? ¡Shizuma Hanazono jamás sufriría más de dos días por alguien! Ni siquiera por ti. – La pelirroja no pudo soportar más las palabras venenosas de la joven a la que consideraba su amiga. El carácter amable se fue a la basura. Lo último que pudo percibir Tamao antes de cerrar los ojos fue una mano aproximándose con gran velocidad a su rostro. Nagisa Aoi le había volteado la cara con una fuerte bofetada.

-¿Sabes Tamao? Tu intento por conseguir mi amor no funcionó pues ahora lo único que tienes es mi indiferencia. Odiarte sería darte demasiada importancia. Pero igualmente hubo cosas buenas como resultado, por ejemplo, ahora que estoy completamente recuperada Shizuma y yo nos hemos vuelto más unidas. Por cierto creo que Chikaru cada día se acuerda menos de ti gracias a la pequeña Kagome – chan. ¿Quién pensaría que la siempre discreta Kagome estuviese enamorada de su senpai? Y ella no necesitó dispararte para llamar la atención de Chikaru – sama. – Con una sonrisa en los labios la pelirroja salió de aquel oscuro lugar pues las vacaciones acababan de dar inicio y esperaba poder compartirlas con su novia y amigas. Shizuma ya la esperaba recargada en su auto.

-¿Cómo estás? – La peli plateada sabía que ese paso no era fácil para la pequeña que le robó el corazón.

-Bien. – Había cosas que no merecían ser mencionadas pues podían olvidarse con suma facilidad. La sonrisa de la ojiverde dejó hipnotizada a la joven Aoi quién sin dudarlo ni un segundo fue en busca de un beso.

-¿Así que mi mirada ya no funciona? – Nagisa se rió sin contestar la pregunta. Ambas subieron al auto para ir en busca de las demás. Después de todo irían de vacaciones a la playa.

-Tal vez puedas averiguarlo más tarde. – Ésta vez era Nagisa quién le ponía picardía a sus palabras haciendo que la ex etoile se sonrojara ligeramente para sorpresa de su novia y por qué no decirlo de ella misma.

Lentamente el auto se fue alejando hasta perderse en el horizonte. Aquel apenas era el inicio de una bella historia de amor.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. De ser así dejádmelo saber en un RR. No los dejaré en algún momento subiré otra historia de este lindo anime.**


End file.
